Ydris
'Ydris '''is a mysterious man who lives at Nilmer's Highland together with a jester named Xin and a North Swedish horse named Zee. He can be found standing next to a Mystic Wagon, which houses his circus tent and magic supplies. History When the Circus quests were first released in the Wednesday update of May 8, 2013, Ydris was introduced as the owner, magician, and ringleader of the circus and the mystic wagon in Nilmer's Highland. He appeared as a mysterious and quirky, but nice, older man who may or may not have some semblance of magical ability. His role and appearance remained relatively the same up until the Update of June 6, 2018. During this update, Ydris' role changed slightly from his previous iteration. Now Ydris appears as a much younger man who clearly has some semblance magical abilities and a possible ability to read minds. His personality remains very much the same though he seems to have an even bigger flair for the dramatic than before. Appearance Before the Update Before the update, Ydris appeared as a tall, lanky, man, most likely in his prime to late prime years. He wore a black top hat with a white band and a four-leaf clover sticking out of the left side. He wore a grey trench coat with blue buttons running up the middle and a blue bow tie. He covered his hands with white gloves and wore dark grey pants and black heeled boots. After the Update After the update Ydris retains his height, but he appears as a much younger man, most likely in his early to mid prime. His black top hat has a distinctive shine to it with an eggplant coloured band. Instead of a trench coat, he now wears a ringmaster outfit. His Black jacket has an eggplant collar and cuffs, with a dark purple vest with bronze clips and a white undershirt with ruffled sleeves that peak out at the bottom of his jacket. He keeps a couple of cards hidden in his right side cuff. Instead of a bowtie, he now has a ruffled neckerchief and still sports white gloves (however they are now more fitted). His eggplant pants are held up by a black leather belt and he wears half-length heeled riding boots, with eggplant and gold leatherwork on the borders. Star Stable Online Ydris appears in the Nilmer's Highland one day as a normal ringmaster where he asks the player to help set up his big top. Until sometime later suspicious activity had been around his circus, upon investigating the player discovers that Ydris has more horses to use in his acts. But it turns out to be the Bobcat Girls who the ringmaster turned into horses and more surprisingly he Concorde. Then, becomes aware of the player's meddling and once everyone is inside, the group tells him to let Concorde go but Ydris refuses with him being the star. When Linda admits that the young foal belongs to a friend of theirs the ringmaster asks for more details and at the mention of "a terrible place" by her. He quickly deducts that the place they're are talking is Pandoria and that Garnok was banished to his home claiming that his world is under threat. And yet, he believes they were right about one thing that their world should receive the curtain call so his can survive. Given the idea that the group should be "entertained", and turns the player into a golden horse. Places all of them in a race with the prize is being returned to normal if one wins but the others will remain the way they are forever but the player wins the race and as a man of his word he changes the player back but doesn't release everyone else telling the player not to come back until the finale. But becomes angry with the player for returning too soon and much angrier when the player brings the cosmic clock with them. After a duel of wits, Ydris has his power weakened so much he admits defeat but Garnok forces his way into the circus, it's only when the clock is destroyed the ringmaster uses his power to cast him out. Even if he gives his thanks to the player, Ydris doesn't see them as an ally but invites them to come back to the big top when everything ends. Wanting to change the program he releases Concorde saying she's too full of herself, but he is then asked by Linda to help them in their quest to stop Garnok, but he refuses saying he won't work with a "flea" and that either one world will fall or both will. When the player says that won't happen he admires the player for their courage, as Linda speaks of him giving up on hope she claims he just a sham. But retorts saying, their world still has it and Pandoria lost it long ago and gives the player a five-leaf clover saying it could bring them a miracle. Etymology Ydris could have a few different meanings: * It could be a variation of the Arabic name, Idris, meaning "interpreter" in Arabic * It could also be a variation on the name Welsh name, Idris, meaning "ardent lord" from Welsh ''udd "lord, prince" combined with ris "ardent, enthusiastic, impulsive". Trivia * Ydris is Pandoric but doesn’t admit it right away. ** Ydris often pronounces words in French. * Ydris is the only known character with heterochromia. * The detail of cards hidden in Ydris' cuff is a nod to real world illusionists who hid cards in many places on their person for card tricks. * Ydris' name follows a pattern with Xin and Zee. Together they form the last three letters of the alphabet, X, Y, Z. * Many players have a crush on Ydris, many even would call him commenting on his looks after the update. * Ydris is aware he is in a game. * One of his fortunes will tell the player he knows many have a crush on him and doesn’t think much of it. * According to one of his fortunes, a man offered Ydris an overpriced North Swedish horse. This possibly could be how he got Zee. = Category:NPC Category:Star Stable Online Category:People in South New Jorvik County